Troubled Return
by qt-angel
Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked? Complete!
1. Returning Home

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: Dick Wolf has asked for one million dollars per character, Eight Million or so in total, unfortunately I don't have that kind of money, so they're not mine …………………………………YET!

Author's note:  
(Big wave hello) Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped outside the airport doors. Finally she was home. She inhaled the bitter sweet aroma which surrounded her, felt the chilling cold breeze blow in her face and making her golden hair dance. _Just like the old days_ she thought pulling her coat tighter. She looked around her, wandering where she should go first. She looked behind her and noticed that she was still standing in front of the automatic doors. Smiling at herself and hailed a taxi.

The taxi driver was a middle-age Asian guy. He smiled, got out of his taxi to help her put her luggage into the boot of the vehicle. She got into the front passenger seat and gave the man an address.

Throughout the trip, she looked out of the window into to the busy streets of New York City. The looming tall skyscrapers, the rush hour traffic along with the beeping of horns, the policeman and the druggies every now and then on the corners. Chaos. The cab driver seemed to be blabbing on as if there was no tomorrow that he didn't seem to notice that his passenger wasn't paying much attention to what he was going on about. She didn't mind. It beat awkward silence.

At last the cab stopped and she stepped outside. She looked at her building, and then around at the neighbourhood. It brought back a lot of good and bad memories. She slammed the cab door shut and went to get her luggage. She handed over a crisp fifty dollar note, thanked him and got out her keys. She walked up the ten steps or so to get to the main entrance doors and placed one of her keys into the hole and turned. Click. She pushed the door open and stepped inside the lobby. It was empty. She made her way to the fleet of steps on the other side of the lobby when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Her eyesight went blurry and she blacked out before she hit the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Da-dem! Who can she be???? Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Criticism and flames are also welcomed and reviews are appreciated! :D


	2. Shocking Discoveries

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: 7,999,724 dollars left till they're mine, all mine!!!!!

Author's notes:

Here's the next chapter. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The detectives decided to go down the block to have a few drinks before heading home. Everyone was unusually quiet for two years today; they lost a member of their 'family', Alexandra Cabot. Casey was good but Alex; well Alex was Alex and no one could replace her.

Olivia decided to call it a night, hoping to get home and get some sleep. Something she wasn't getting much of lately. The other detectives decided to follow her suit and were about to head home, when Elliot's cell rang.

"Stabler." He said. He nodded a few times and hung up. Olivia looked at him.

"Looks like we're staying."

"Where?" asked Olivia, but Elliot chose to just walk past her and out the door. John and Fin followed.

---------------------------

_Crime scene _

They arrived at the building which was swarming with CSU, other policeman and the press. The detectives flashed they badges and went in.

"What happened?" asked Olivia

"Neighbour comes home early, she walks in and sees a guy on top of the victim with something sharp, but she starts screaming and he flees."

"Did she get a good look at the guy?"

"She said, tall guy, 5'10'', black hair, tanned, wearing a black sweater and pants. She's over there" Pointing at a red haired lady.

Munch and Fin went over to talk to her.

"Where's the victim?" asked Elliot, looking around the crime scene.

"Oh she was rushed to St. Catherine's just before you arrived. She was in pretty bad condition. It's says her name is Melanie Brooks in her wallet and her suitcase. "

"Suitcase?"

"Yeah, probably came home from a holiday. San Francisco to be precise. Found these in her hang bag" Holding onto an airline ticket and passport.

"Okay thanks." Said Olivia and headed back to the car.

--------------------------

"She suffered quite a blow to the head causing severe concussion and traumatic amnesia. It's not likely that she would remember what happened to her. We just did a rap kit on her; we didn't find any fluid however there where traces of spermicide.

"He used protection. Anything else?" asked Elliot

"Yeah, this guy needs angry management; she had massive bruising all over her body and numerous fractures."

"Can we see her?"

"She's in a coma; it might be quite a while before she wakes up from it."

"Oh… Did she fight back? Maybe got something under her nails?"

The doctor shook his head, "Probably passed out before she could," with that he left.

Elliot turned to Olivia, "Better go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, you too."

Elliot nodded and left Olivia standing in the corridor. Olivia didn't feel like heading home just yet. She looked around. The images of two years ago flashed before her eyes.

_Doctors and Nurses rushed down the corridor wheeling Alex to the operation room. She was shocked and stunted. Olivia was by her side telling her not to die on her. The doctors rushed her into surgery and Olivia was left watching the doors flap. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Elliot, still shocked about what had happened, helped her sit down in the waiting room with John, Fin and Cragen. John looked pale and aged about ten years, Fin walked up and down the corridor shaking his head and Cragen, well, he just stared at the floor. Every one was silent, no one could talk. They were hoping that she would come out safe and sound._

_It seemed like hours even days before the doctor came out. He had a grave sad look on his face. Olivia started shaking her head and said, "no, no, no, no, no, NO, YOU'RE LIEING!" She ended up screaming. _

"_I'm sorry." Said the doctor. "I tried my best." _

_He turned and walked down the corridor. Olivia turned and started sobbing on Elliot's shoulder. _

Olivia sighed. She was glad that Alex did make it. She wondered what she was doing now, if she was safe and sound, how she felt, if she really left her former life behind. She decided to go and check in on Melanie Brooks. She entered the room. There lying on the bed was a battered and bruised women. Olivia walked up to get closer look. Her mouth dropped. She felt a shiver don her spine. Even thought the victim had a black eye, bruising on her cheek, and a swollen lip and all the hospital equipment, she looked very familiar. Olivia touched the victims cheek gently and whisper in a cracked voice, "Alex, what happened baby?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Reactions

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: 7,999,706 dollars left till they're mine, all mine!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Author's notes:

Thanks for your reviews! Oh, Common Sense, You asked me what I'm going to do about my story being boring and unoriginal. What can I do? Hug you and say thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D Hang on, do you mean what I'm going to do with the story? Oh well, Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Special Victims Unit's squad room Next day!_

"We set the witness up with a sketch artist. She came up with this." Said Munch walking in with Fin. He was waving a piece of paper around.

They both looked at Olivia, then Elliot, who looked down, and then back at Olivia.

"Bad night's sleep?" Fin asked Olivia.

Olivia looked very pale and weary. She shrugged.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Asked Munch.

"It certainly didn't catch yours!" snapped Olivia, getting up and pulled the seat out from under her desk and sat down.

Munch and Fin looked surprised and looked at Elliot for some clue on what just happened. Just then Cragen came out of his office.

"What have we got on this case?"

"Victim's Melanie Brooks, thirty-one, lived in San Francisco, and just moved here to New York. Attacked in her lobby."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but then decided not to. She wasn't sure how to say it. She was almost one hundred percent sure that it was Alexandra Cabot lying in that hospital bed, but what if it wasn't? She would have blown her witness protection cover. So she got up and muttered that she had something she forgot to do and left. The other detectives looked at her. They knew that Alex's death affected her, it affected all of them, but she had a closer relationship with Alex and last year, around this date, she wasn't herself. This year, instead of grieving like she did last year, she was hiding something. They all could sense it but feared to ask.

Olivia took her car for a drive. She wasn't sure where to go but she didn't want to be in the squad room with her colleagues. Maybe she could talk to Elliot but she hadn't gotten the chance yet. They both knew that Alex was alive.

_Two years ago_

_It was dark. Elliot and Olivia were asked to go with the FBI. They follow them to a deserted location. There were a pack of cars around and Olivia and Elliot were confused. _

"_Nice location, Convenient." Said Elliot_

"_Sorry the only way to do this." Said the federal marshal _

"_Do what?" asked Olivia_

"_Wouldn't take no for an answer, real pain in the ass, this one."_

_He opened the door and Alex came out. Olivia and Elliot were shocked. _

"_I am so sorry about all of this" Whispered Alex_

"_Your funeral's tomorrow." Said Olivia with tears in her eyes. _

"_And both of you are expected to attended. For the time being, Miss Cabot's better off dead. If Velez can get to Zapata, he can get to her." _

"_Witness protections?" asked Elliot_

"_Until Velez is extradited, or otherwise dealt with." Said Alex trying to hold back tears._

_Until Velez is Extradited, or Otherwise Dealt with,_ Olivia thought to herself. _Of Course, Velez was either on death tow or dead or something like that. So all I have to do was find out if his been dealt with!_

Olivia stopped and parked her car outside the Narcotic precinct. She walked in.

------------------------

_Meanwhile back at the precinct_

"Elliot you tag along with Munch and Fin. Question the neighbours who live in the building. See if any of them seen this guy before." Ordered Cragen.

Elliot nodded and followed Munch and Fin to their car. Fin drove as Munch started ranting on about what Olivia might be holding back. Fin just groan and gave a sarcastic remark every now and then, but Elliot had a funny feeling about it. Last night after he got home, he had decided to see how Olivia was doing, but when he got to her apartment, no one answered. He went down to the local bar to see if she decided to have a few drinks but she was no where to be found. Maybe she was somewhere girls hung out. He heard bits and pieces of the theories that Munch had created. Some, if not all, were bizarre and unreal however Elliot thought better and decided not to say anything.

They arrived at the crime scene to find that there was an angry mob of people arguing with the police. They pushed through the mob of about twenty only to get sworn at.

"They're the people that live here. The incident happened near the stairs so they can't get into their homes. " Explained one officer.

All three of them look at each other and then at the crowd. Elliot was the first to speak.

"I'll do it." He turned to the crowd and cleared his voice. "We would appreciate it if all of you could come down to our precinct to answer a few questions."

There was an uproar. Everyone seemed to have an objection.

"Calm down! There was a rape in your building and we want to find the person responsible for it and the only way we're going to go that is with your help."

The crowd started muttering to each other. Munch and Fin look at Elliot with a tiny smile of relief on their faces. In the end every one of them decided to go down to the precinct, a numerous number of them had to get to work so they promised to drop by the precinct after work to help.

For the rest of the day the precinct was filled with people. Many residents decided to bring their families to be questioned as well. Everyone wanted to make their building safer. By the end of the day, they had sent the last resident home. No one had seen the guy before. They had decided to question the neighbourhood the next day, but for now they were eager to get home.

Just when they decided to leave, Olivia came into the room. She had a thick folder in her hands and a slight grin on her face. They looked up.

"You okay?" asked Munch. "Look, I'm really sorry about the comment this morning."

"Nah, it's okay. I overacted. Anyway you guys want to stay a little longer. I've found something."

"Our guy?" asked Elliot with a little hope in his voice.

"No. I though you guys where doing that." Teased Olivia

Just at that moment, Cragen came out of his office and barked "Olivia, I want to see you in my office this instant."

"Wow, someone's in trouble." Remarked Fin.

Olivia's cheeks went bright red, her eyes darted. She stepped inside Cragen's Office, closing the door behind her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SEARCH THOUGHT NARCOTIC'S FILES, ESPECIALLY TO LOOK AT VELEZ'S RECORDS." Cragen took a deep breath, "Olivia, look, I know you're upset about Alex, we all are but it's the past. You have to learn to move on."

Olivia looked down. She had to do it; it was the only way she could find out for sure.

"Olivia, Olivia? Is something wrong?"

"You know that Velez is dead? Someone shot him"

Cragen sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know. He died three months ago."

"And you didn't think we had a right to know about it?"

"Look, it's not going to undo everything his done."

"Well what are you going to say when I tell you it does!"

Cragen look at her. She looked so determine. He started shaking his head.

"Olivia…"

"Alex is in Witness Protection!" Olivia blurred out.

Cragen look at her. He didn't expect that. He was about to tell Olivia to see George and get some help.

"Me and Elliot saw her a day before her funeral!"

"Why now? Why are you telling this to me now? Velez died three months ago so if Alex was coming back she would be here."

"Alex might be Melanie Brooks. I looked in on her yesterday. It's Alex!" Olivia protested.

She sighed as tears started forming.

"Olivia, I'll look into it, okay. I'll check the witness protection program. I'm not guaranteeing anything but I'll try. Okay?" Olivia nodded wiping away the tears from her face. "Now, you going to tell the others about this? They have a right to know this."

Olivia though for a while and nodded, "I probably should."

She walked out to find that the other detectives were waiting for her. They just stared at her. None of them were sure how much trouble she got into and didn't want to ask just in case she bit their heads off.

She looked at Munch and Fin and said, "Me and Elliot haven't been exactly truthful with you."

Elliot looked at her, confused on what she was talking about. Munch had a twinkle in his eye that sort of said I knew it. Olivia gulped, it didn't sound right.

"I mean, well, it wasn't our fault." Olivia paused and looked around. "I think… I think Melanie Brooks might be Alex."

Olivia looked down and then up at their reactions. Elliot and Fin were both shocked. Munch however looked amused.

"Cabot? Olivia, you okay? How many drinks have you had?"

Olivia was furious.

Elliot decided to say something about it. "John, Alex is on Witness protection. We saw her the night before her funeral."

Munch was stunned. He turned to Fin who still hadn't said a word "Don't tell me, you knew about this too. Let me guess every one in this precinct did, but no one though I might like to know about it!"

"It's not like …" started Elliot

"No it is!" interrupted Munch storming out.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Well that went well."

"So you're saying that Cabot's really alive and she's was in Witness protections all this time?" Olivia and Elliot look at Fin, who had decided it was time for him to get it straight.

"Yeah, and I'm one hundred percent sure that Melanie Brooks it Alex. Velez was shot three months ago. Alex was coming home."

Fin nodded. "I probably should check up on my partner."

Elliot and Olivia watched Fin head out the door.

Fin headed towards his car. He couldn't see Munch's car. He hopped in and drove to Munch's house. He couldn't see his car so he reversed and headed to all the places that Munch liked to go, pubs, diners. Still Fin couldn't find him. He decided to check the hospital; it was more for him then to find Munch. He wanted to see if it was really Alex. If she was really alive. He located the room and headed there. He wasn't surprised to see Munch in there as well.

"Hey man."

Munch turned around. He was still angry.

"Look, I didn't know either. Not until Olivia told us. She couldn't really tell us. You know how witness protection works."

Munch shrugged. "It's her, you know."

Fin noticed that he hadn't so much as glanced at the person lying in the bed.

Despite the bruising and cuts, the facial structure did look familiar.

There was a long silence before Munch asked "Do you think captain knows?"

"If he does, his a good actor. I don't think so. Only Olivia and Elliot know about it."

"Why do you think she told them?" asked Munch staring at Alex, as if he was asking her.

"You know how close Olivia and Alex were, they were like sisters."

"What about Elliot?"

"I don't know. We'll have to put it in the 'things we need to ask Alex' list and safe it till she wakes up. Go home. Get some sleep. We still need to find the bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, you too."

Fin looked at Munch. His voice seemed really distant. Fin sighed. He saw it in his partner's eyes. John really cared for Alex maybe even loved her, even though he tried to hide it especially after she 'died'. He was really disappointed that Alex didn't tell him that she was still alive.

"See you tomorrow." said Fin, but Munch didn't reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

WOW! This is really long, the longest chapter I've ever written. It was originally going to be two chapters but I couldn't find a suitable place to cut it. Oh well. A few things I have to say and ask. 1. Does anyone know how old Alex is? I put 31 because that's about how old Stephanie March is. 2. I may as well put a disclaimer for the flash back in this chapter. I don't own that scene, Yada, yada… I really love it, it's so sad so I put it in. Please don't bit my head off (begging on her knees) 3. What do you think??


	4. Aftermaths

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: Oh DAMMIT! My money is in AU$ and Mr Wolf was asking in US$. Sigh. Looks like they will never be mine.

Author's note:

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumours and gossip spread like ink in water. By the next morning the press was all over it and soon it crawled up the justice system. Everyone in the D.A's office had heard the rumours. The story of Alex being alive spread as theories on what happened grew. It was like a very long line of Chinese Whispers that went astray right at the start.

Casey Novak had just gotten her newspaper, and when she opened it, she froze. Alexandra Cabot, her much-loved predecessor, was smiling back at her. She hastily skimmed the through article and then looked down at the reporter's name. She had heard other attorneys whisper, point and throw looks at her of like they usually did but this morning it was like the her first day of work. They were the giants and she was the bug, really to be stomped on. She didn't quite understand why, but now she got it. Ms. Cabot's ghost was back to haunt her again, for real.

------------------------

The SVU squad room was as tense as a wound up spring. Munch was still furious at Olivia and Elliot, while Fin just kept quiet, Olivia wanted to talk but thought the better of it and Elliot seemed distracted in his own world.

"Okay, people. I managed to pull some strings and got WPP to tell us a few things." Announced Cragen. "Alex was off WPP and she was meant to collect her I.D yesterday. The officer confirmed that Alex changed her name to Melanie Brooks." He paused to at look at his detectives. No one seemed to have shown much reaction to what he just said. "Look people, I know this case is going to be harder on everyone than any other case but we _have_ to concentrate. Olivia, found anyone with a rap sheet that lives in her neighbourhood?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, Munch, Fin, go question the neighbourhood. See if they've seen this guy before."

Munch and Fin left. Just as they left, Casey walked into the room. She was holding onto the morning's paper. Olivia looked up.

"Is it true?"

Olivia looked confused.

"Is it true that _Alexandra Cabot's _alive?"

Olivia made a 'o' shape with her mouth. She nodded.

Casey just stared that at her. She didn't know what to feel. One part of her was happy. Now her detectives, no the detectives didn't have to hate her as much. She knew how close Alexandra was with the squad; she was so close that they made Casey feel unwanted and an outsider at first. That it was her fault for Alex's death. But the other part of her was scared. What if Alexandra wanted her job back? She wasn't sure why she faked her own death, but now that it was out, she wouldn't be surprised if Cabot would want her job back. Would the D.A give Alex back her former job? Alex had a better winning rate.

Casey stiffened and walked out.

-------------------------

Munch and Fin decided to have a bite before they questioned the other half of the neighbourhood. They walked into a café and each ordered coffee and a sandwich. Then they went back to their car to eat.

"Do you think we're chasing our tail?" asked Munch after a long silence.

"Ain't we always?"

"What if this attack was done by someone who knew her?"

"Well then, suspect everyone in New York. Her death was highly publicised. Anyway, besides Olivia and Elliot, who knew, before today, that Alex was still alive? The FBI? I highly doubt they're going to leak anything to the public."

Munch stiffened when Fin mentioned Olivia and Elliot's name.

"What if he didn't know?"

"Didn't know she was dead? You got to be joking me!"

"What if he never heard about it?"

"Man, what do you think about the chances of that?

"It's possible."

Fin popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. "We better get back to it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

This is a really short chapter, I apologise!! Please review! Oh I want to thank Jess for proof-reading it for me!


	5. Enemies

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: I've tried but I don't own them, (tears start forming)

Author's note:  
Crazyrabidfangurl01, thanks for your offer however I've given in. And I agree with you. I can't decide between Casey and Alex either. They both really good even though I think I like Casey a little better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin and Munch returned to the squad room that afternoon with nothing good to report in. They were no closer to finding the perp as they were that morning. Elliot had gone home earlier because of some problems at home so only Olivia was left. Munch turned the other way and sat down at his desk. Olivia glanced at him, hoping that his angrier had eased. Fin sat down and let out a huge breath.

"Nothing?" asked Olivia

Fin nodded.

"What are we missing?" Olivia thought aloud.

Munch looked at Fin. Fin could tell the Munch had an answer, but was refusing to tell Olivia. Olivia looked at Munch.

"I know you're angry at me and Elliot for not telling you about Alex but you have to get over it!" Munch didn't response. "For Alex?" added Olivia hoping that maybe he would look past her and Elliot and at their victim.

"This guy might be someone that Alex sent to jail and has a huge grudge against her." Said Munch still didn't look at Olivia.

"But the word about Alex's death would have gotten to this guy. Come on Munch, everyone knew about her death!"

"That's what I said but grandpa over here doesn't agree!" chipped in Fin

Munch shot Fin an evil glance. "Well you got a better idea?"

Olivia thought for a moment. John did have a point, so she got all the case records of the perps that Alex had sent to prison. Munch and Fin went and got the prison records. They spent the rest of that afternoon and evening going though the records, comparing them and seeing if Alex was the one who sent them to Jail. They were all exhausted that evening however they didn't have anyone to go home to so they all decided to stay a little longer, hoping that the next file, the next guy fitted the criteria.

Cragen come out of his office at eight o'clock to find that three of this detectives still working. "Get home, get some sleep. You'll need it."

No one moved. Cragen sighed and walked back into his office.

-----------------------

Elliot came in the next morning to find he was the last to arrive like always. They all looked a little tired, so he asked "You guys get any sleep last night?"

Olivia looked up; she had bags under her eyes. "Hi, didn't see you. Yeah I got a few hours in the crib."

Elliot guessed that Fin and Munch also only got a few hours in the crib because they where drinking coffee as if it was water. Cup after cup.

"Don't just stand there, pick up a file and make yourself helpful," remarked Munch from behind a folder.

Elliot sat down and picked up a folder. He didn't quite understand what he was meant to do. He looked at Olivia for a clue. Olivia was too engrossed with her files to notice. Then he noticed list of names. He started comparing names. He had no idea what it was for but no one seemed to be in the mood to inform him.

It was noon and still no one spoke. Elliot still had two whole boxes of names to go through and his stomach started grumbling. He looked at everyone else to see if they looked hungry. Everyone was like a Zombie. He decided it was best not to disturb them and went over and got an apple to satisfy his stomach.

By two in the afternoon, Elliot's stomach wasn't very happy. The apple wasn't filling and the coffee didn't help. Then something in front of him made him smile. He had found a name! Brendan Williams. Sent to prison for raping a fourteen year old girl, just released one week ago. He threw a disgusted look at the mug shot. He opened his mouth, hoping that everyone would grant his wishes and get lunch. "Guys I've got something."

Everyone looked at him with a relieved look on their face. Finally someone had found a possible guy.

"Lets see." Said Olivia

He pasted the file across the desk and Olivia checked the name with her list as if she didn't believe him. She found the name and nodded. Then she went back to the pile of files. Elliot stared at her. He couldn't believe this. Munch noticed it and realized that Elliot didn't know why they where searching for names.

"Our guy might be one of Alex's enemies. Someone she sent to prison." Elliot looked at him.

"Yeah I noticed. I just… ain't any of you hungry?"

Everyone looked at him. Munch thought for a moment and looked at his watch. He was surprised that it was already two in the afternoon.

"Now you mention it, yeah I am. You want to go get something to eat?"

Elliot stood up and Munch and Fin followed.

"You want anything?" Fin asked Olivia, who didn't seem to want to go.

"Nah… I'll be fine." Elliot stared at her.

Olivia watched them leave. She didn't feel hungry even though she probably was. She looked down at her pile and sighed. She thought about last night. She went to visit Alex last night after Fin and Munch went home. Alex looked so peaceful. She wished Alex would wake up. She missed her more then ever. Why did it have to be you? Olivia wanted to scream. Then she returned to the precinct and spent the night in the crib. She shook her thoughts out of her head and went back to work.

An hour later, Munch, Elliot and Fin returned.

"Here" said Elliot giving Olivia a Sandwich.

Olivia stared at the sandwich and took it. She smiled at Elliot, "Thanks"

"No problem"

She unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. It was good so she gulped the rest of sandwich down in three bites.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"It thought you said you weren't hungry." Said Elliot

Olivia gave them a shrug and went right back to work. After a while she looked at Elliot and grinned. Elliot saw this and chucked to himself.

Olivia managed to go through her share of files before everyone else, which was no surprise so she took half of Elliot's. Soon enough, they had checked everyone and were left with two possible guys. One of them had blonde hair and the other guy, Brendan Williams, seemed to look a little like the sketch they got. Olivia and Elliot decided to track him down and bring him in for a questioning.

Brendan Williams was released to his brother's house. They knocked on the door and this sister-in-law answered the door.

"Mrs Williams? I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner detective Elliot Stabler," Olivia showed the lady her badge.

"Brendan's not in any trouble is he?" she interrupted.

"We just need to ask him a few questions."

"I knew it! I told Ben that he will never change!"

"Mrs Williams…" started Elliot

"No, call me, Lily."

"Lily, we just need to know where he is."

"Oh, he's at work. Ben got him a job at the take-out on the corner, um… Bob's Pizzas"

"Thanks"

They headed to the corner and entered the 'Bob's Pizzas'. It was empty so they walked to the counter. A girl in her early twenties came out.

"What may I get you?" she said promptly.

Elliot and Olivia flashed their badge, "Um… Brendan Williams."

"Oh, yeah he's at the back." She pointed inside the kitchen and letting them in.

"Brendan Williams, you need to come down to our precinct." Said Elliot

"What… What have I done?"

"We just need you to come down and answer a few questions"

"I'm not going to help the cops. I'm not going."

"Does your boss know about your past?" asked Olivia

Brendan stared at her.

"Well then if you co-operate, we'll keep our mouths shout."

"I'm not under arrest, am I?"

"Not yet"

He took off his apron and followed the detectives out.

---------------------

"Where were you four nights ago?"

"At home with my brother and my sister-in-law."

Olivia was sitting opposite him, while Elliot was walking up and down.

"You know Alexandra Cabot?"

He smirked, "Yeah I know that bitch. She's the one who sent me to Sing Sing for fifteen years. Hear she didn't die? Is that true?"

Olivia looked him in the eye and asked "Yeah and where did you hear about that?"

"I would have thought you cops who hear about this first. It's all over the papers and news."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. Meanwhile Cragen, Munch, Huang and Novak where on the other side.

"His not your guy. He might dislike Alex but wouldn't do anything about it besides he's telling the truth. He didn't know Alex was alive till it was all over the press." Huang said in his usual calm voice.

Cragen knocked on the glass. "We'll still check his alibi."

"What, you don't think his our guy?" asked Olivia

"Your guy has to know a lot about Alex like what day she was coming back and where she lived. Also he was violet. He," gesturing at Brendan, "He didn't harm this victim."

"He could have changed. Fifteen years in Sing Sing can do anything to you."

Huang just shook his head.

Just then Fin walked in. "His Alibi just checked out."

"Let him go"

"But…"

"Olivia, his done his time, let him go. His not our guy."

"Now we're back to square one." Stated Munch

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:  
That's chapter 5! Hope you liked it. Please review!


	6. The New Life

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: I've tried but I don't own them, (tears flooding down her cheeks)

Author's note:

Sorry this took so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five days since Alex was attack and the detectives were no closer to finding out who their perp was. Alex was still in a coma and the doctor didn't give her much hope of waking up soon. Her bedside table was filling up with get well-soon-cards, flowers and other things.

The detectives had re-canvassed the crime scene, gone though all the evidence again, anything and everything that they had found. They were desperate to find out something to prevent this case from getting cold.

The next day, they received a letter that was posted to Alex. However the name on it was addressed to 'Melanie Brooks'. They all looked at the letter curiously. The return address was in San Francisco. Olivia carefully opened the letter. It was typed.

_Melanie,_

_How's New York and how are you? Life in San Francisco isn't as colourful without you. I got a new clerk. Her names Lisa Mese. Don't know if you know her. She isn't nearly as good as you were. I think you would make a wonderful A.D.A. New York's surely lucky to have you. Maybe you could change your mind and come back to San Francisco? I would really like that. _

_Anyway, Marsha's good. She seems a lot happier then usual. Must be the therapy. The kids are fine. George got into the basketball team. He went hyper about it and can't stop talking about it. Susie keeps telling him to shut up. Her school decided not to suspend her, thank god! I should really thank you shouldn't I, Melanie! _

_I got a case, it's quite bizarre. A child is murdered, he had twenty-eight stab wounds and the mother and father were in the room. They both say that each other committed the crime, and claim that their innocent! No one else witnessed the crime and the evidence points to both of them. The knife that was used to stab the child had both sets of fingerprints on it. They say it was the kitchen knife that they used to chop up they food with. They both have clean records, not even a parking ticket. It's a bizarre case, right? Lisa, my new clerk, isn't very opinionated. What would you do? The People are charging both of them and they refuse to be in the same room as each other except to testify against each other. Anyway the jury found them both guilty on murder in the first degree. Unbelieve what people do to each other._

_It's getting late. I'm taking Marsha out to dinner tonight. If you need anything just ask, okay? Also, I've got friends in New York. If you need a recommendation or anything like that I would be happy to give it to you. I miss you heaps._

_Love, _

_Mark_

Olivia stared at the _Love_. She handed it over to Elliot who skimmed though. He frowned.

"Mark?" said Elliot aloud as Munch snatched the letter off him.

"Envelope?" asked Munch after he had finished reading it

Olivia handed him the envelope. He studied it.

"Sounds like a Judge to me, clerk, case." Commented Fin, "You think he might know something about her attack."

"Doesn't sound like it." Remarked Munch, "You don't ask 'how are you?' to someone in a coma."

"Still we should check him out." Said Olivia

They worked on it. By noon, they found out who he was. Mark Barton, forty-three, born and raised in San Francisco, a criminal Judge who mainly did homicide cases. They decided to check through the list of criminals that he sent to jail while Alex was his clerk. Most of them were still in jail however a few just got out. They checked though each one and discovered that not one of them had been to New York. Disappointed with the result, Olivia and Elliot decided to travel to San Francisco to question the Judge.

They arrived at the San Francisco police station the next morning. They decided to get it over and done with it as soon as possible. They left their luggage in the police station and straight to the court house. Soon enough they found Judge Barton's chambers. They knocked on the door.

"Come in" they heard so they pushed open the door.

The man in the chair looked up at them, curious at what was going on. He had a strong facial structure, and brown, chestnut hair.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson. We're from the New York. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"New York?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted together, "Sure."

"You know a Melanie Brooks, am I correct?"

"Yeah Melanie, she was my clerk. Is she in …?"

"Did you know that she had another name?" interrupted Olivia

"Another name? What do you mean?"

"She was on the Witness Protection Program. Her name is Alexandra Cabot."

"No I didn't know that. Is that why she left?"

"We think so." Elliot paused, "she was attacked five days ago."

Judge Barton look shocked, "Is she okay?"

"She in a coma."

"Oh my god!" Judge Barton put his hand over his mouth, his eyes started to dart.

"Did she make any enemies here?" asked Olivia after a while

"Enemies… Not that I knew of. Most people liked her. You need me to make identification?"

"No that's been done. Did she have any other friends?"

"Um… yeah she was close to Daisy Martins. She's Judge Cade's clerk."

"Thanks" Olivia turned around and headed for the door. Elliot followed.

"Hang on, can you tell me what she was before Witness Protection?"

Olivia stared at him. She remembered the 'love' at the bottom of the letter.

"She was our A.D.A."

"Yours?"

"Yes our squads."

"Oh thanks."

Olivia nodded. Once they where outside Olivia spoke. "Let's go home."

"But Liv, we still need to find out more about this life she lead."

Olivia stopped walking. She was trying to hold back tears. "What if she didn't want to come home? What if she liked this life better? You read that letter." She shook her head and started walking again.

"Liv, you know she didn't. She came back."

"But what if she just came back to say hi, collect her old identity back and then decided to go back to San Francisco? I don't want to find out that her 'new' life was better then her old one."

Elliot didn't have anything to say. Olivia did have a point. They didn't talk until they were back at the police station. They collected their luggage and went to the Inn they were staying.

The room was dull and dark. There were two beds. The carpet was grey and there were patches of moss growing on the walls. There was a small antique looking television. Olivia sat on the bed. It sank down with her weight and looked like it was going to collapse. Olivia didn't care. Elliot was on the phone to Munch.

It seemed like hours before Elliot got off the phone. Olivia already went to have a shower and was lying on her bed.

"Liv, what if Alex's attacker didn't want to hurt Alex but wanted to hurt Melanie?"

"Munch's idea?"

"Don't you think I could have thought about that?"

Olivia smirked. "Take that as a yes. Well you heard the Judge. Everyone here liked her."

"He didn't say that. He said most people liked her, not everyone!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Close enough."

Elliot sighed. "You wanna get some dinner?"

Olivia shrugged and got up. Elliot smiled at her.

--------------------

Meanwhile back in New York, Munch and Fin decided to give a list of Alex's neighbours to Olivia and Elliot. They were searching through when they discovered something very interesting. Alex's next door neighbour had a rap sheet. He was a convicted rapist. He was twenty when he raped a girl and was sent to prison. He was released three years ago.

--------------------

Elliot and Olivia were watching TV when Elliot's cell phone went off.

"Stabler" He nodded a few times and scribbled down an address, then hung up.

Olivia looked at him.

"It was Munch. He said that Alex lived next door to a convicted rapist."

Olivia looked shocked. "You think he did it?"

"Let's pay him a visit."

---------------------

Munch was asleep when his cell went off. He started cursing and answered his phone

"Munch"

He sighed and said "Be right on it."

He sat up, looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. He picked up his phone again and rang Fin.

Half an hour later, they both were back in the station.

"I'm here now, so tell me why you had to call me at one?"

"Our guy isn't home. His neighbour said she saw him leave with a suitcase about a week ago."

"So he could be here now? Couldn't you have done it?"

"No"

Fin shook his head and yawned.

"Stop Yawning!"

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to yawn"

"And that's bad how?"

"Because I'll loose brain cells and I have no intention to because as slow as you are."

"Munch, look at this." Gestured Fin, "A plane ticket to New York a day before Alex was attacked, then a ticket brought three days later to Connecticut."

Munch stared.

"Who's the slow one now?"

"That was just luck!"

"Whatever"

"Connecticut here we came."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

What you think? Any suggestions, advice? Coz I'm all ears! :D


	7. Airtight

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked???

Disclaimers: I've tried but I don't own them, (tears now pouring down her cheeks, and flooding her house!)

Author's note:

Hello everyone!! I'm still decided whether I should have a ship in this story, hum... oh well! Also I apologue for my writing getting shittier then it already is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was the first to wake up the next morning. She sat up and a let out a yawn. She wondered how Alex was. She looked around. The sunlight had started to seep through the curtains, and the gently morning breeze made the curtains dance. It was six in the morning. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. By the time she got out, Elliot was up.

"We better go and question the neighbours."

Elliot yawned. "Yeah."

By seven they were both really to go. They decided to stop by the police station before heading to Alex's former neighbourhood. Once they where there they decided to check up on Munch and Fin. They were headed for Connecticut where their guy was. Elliot and Olivia were set the task of finding out their guy's relationship with Alex. To find a motive. The San Francisco police gave Elliot and Olivia, Munch and Fin's list of Alex's neighbours. They also gave them a list of where the people worked.

--------------------

Munch and Fin arrived at the hotel where their guy was staying in. It was a five-star hotel. Munch and Fin looked at each other, how could an ex-rapist, afford such luxury? They found which room he was staying in and knocked. No one answered so Munch knocked again. They heard footsteps and then the door opened. There was a guy in a robe. He was handsome, which dark, rich brown hair, big, brown eyes.

"Anthony Rant?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm detective Tutuola, this is detective Munch. New York Police"

Mr Rant's eyes narrowed. "How may I help you?"

"Can we come in?"

Rant moved aside and the detectives brushed past him.

The bed was unmade, and clothes were laying all around as well as half-drunk beer bottles and cigarette butts.

"Where were you five days ago?"

"New York"

"Where in New York?"

"Manhattan, visiting friends."

"For the whole four day?"

"Yes, look what's this about?"

"Name?" Munch thrusting a notepad on the coffee table for Rant.

"Name of what?"

"The people you stayed with"

Rant looked at him and grabbed the pen. He scribbled a name on pad. It said, Martin Convinous.

"Happy?"

"Happy? Not when people like you live." Said Munch

"We need you to come with us, to New York." Said Fin

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not yet."

Rant reluctantly headed to the door.

By the next day, Fin and Munch had returned to their precinct with Rant, ready to question him. Olivia and Elliot had finished questioning all the neighbours and all of 'Melanie's friends in San Francisco and were coming back in two days time. Rant and Alex were acquainted with each other but from what the neighbours and friends said, they barely talked to each other.

Neither the less, Fin and Munch still interrogated Rant. He fit the profile and description that their witness had given them. In a distant, his hair did look black. They entered the room. Rant was glaring at them.

"Tell us about your neighbour." Said Fin as he sat down.

"Neighbour? Which one?" Rant played a smile on his face.

"You know which one."

Rant tilted his head. "I don't know which one. Tell me."

"Melanie Brooks."

"Ah, Melanie, what about her?"

"What you did to her?"

"Did what?"

Munch had had enough. He slammed his hand on the table, "Rape her!"

Rant looked surprised, "Rape? I didn't touch her! Anyway she moved away a few weeks ago."

"And you followed her, here." Said Munch pointing downwards.

"Here? Look I gave you the name of my friends I was staying with for the four days I was here."

Munch and Fin stared at him and headed to the door.

"Can I go?" Rant asked.

Munch looked at him and slammed the door behind him.

Cragen and Casey were watching.

"Let him go." Said Casey

"But he did it!" exclaimed Munch

"His alibi checked out. Mr Convinous said that he was with him." Said Cragen

"Have we checked out this Mr. Convinous? He could have lied!"

"He's clean, not even a parking ticket."

"Then can't we keep him a little longer?"

"We can do a line up; see if our witness can identify him. If she does, we can keep him for a little longer till his lawyer gets him out." Said Casey

"How long do you think that would give us?"

"Depends, it would be better if you could punch a hole in his alibi."

Munch walked out the door. Fin nodded and followed. Casey turned back and stared at Rant.

--------------------

Munch and Fin paid a visit to Martin Convinous. He let them in. His house was neat with expensive furniture. It had a spectacular view of the city; there were also hundreds of photos. Each photo had a caption and a date. Fin and Munch sat down on his leather couch.

"How may I help you?" asked Convinous

"Rant, Anthony Rant. You know him?"

"Rant? Oh yeah Anthony." Said Convinous pulling himself together, "Yeah I know him."

"Was he here with you from twenty-fourth to the twenty-eighth?"

Convinous thought for a moment, "Yeah, he was. I've already had officers ask me about him. What's this about?"

"Nice photos" commented Munch, "You don't have any photos of Anthony."

"Well his actually my sister's friend."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, my sister lives in San Francisco. I met him when I went to visit her." Convinous got up, walked to mantel and picked up a photo. He held on to it as if it was precious. "This is her," handing Fin the photo.

The guy standing next to her looked familiar however Fin couldn't remember where. "Who's this?"

Convinous looked down at the photo, "Oh that's my brother-in-law. Mark Barton, he's a judge in San Francisco."

Fin showed Munch the photo, when Fin's cell went off. "Fin" he said and a few seconds later he hung up. "Cragen needs us." He said to Munch.

-------------------

Munch and Fin arrived back at the stationhouse. Cragen and Novak were waiting for them.

"We have to let him go."

"Did the witness I.D him?"

"Yeah she did, but his alibi's airtight."

"Olivia and Elliot find anything out?"

"Nothing really, Rant and her weren't very close."

Munch looked up, "What about her and the judge?"

"He seemed surprised when Olivia and Elliot told him about Alex. You think the judge did it?"

"Well he could have hired Rant to hurt Alex and then gave Rant an alibi."

"Convinous?"

"Yeah, his brother-in-law."

"Well I have to let Rant go. We don't have anything to keep him on." Said Casey

"We keep uniforms on him" add Cragen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

I've decided to divide this chapter into two. It might be a while before I post again because school just started (argh!) and camp's coming up. Please review!


	8. Lies

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked?

Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be, never was! –Sigh-

Author's notes:  
Hello everybody! Just came back from camp! It's was so fun! But the teachers are so evil, especially in the morning. Anyway here's the next chappie!

-

Cragen decided that Olivia and Elliot were to stay in San Francisco for a few more days to keep tabs on the judge. They needed to know more about this judge and his family. They weren't too surprised to find out that Rant was also flying back to San Francisco. Still, they had uniform following his every move, even during his trip back to San Francisco.

Munch and Fin were going through the Judge's phone and bank records.

"Wow, you should see his salary!" commented Fin.

Munch head out a hand. Fin stared and handed him the piece of paper. Munch shook his head. "Judges get paid so much more then us, when it's people like us who do all the hard work."

Fin rolled his eyes.

-

Olivia and Elliot were waiting at the San Francisco Airport for Rant. The officer had given them a brief yet affect description and what he was wearing and looked like.

Olivia caught Elliot's eye and nodded. They were ready for this. She kept an open-mind on the description of Rant.

"His plane just landed." Elliot said though the radio. Elliot was standing underneath the arrival and departure board.

Olivia climbed up the stairs and towards the gate where his plane had just landed at. Occasionally, she threw random smiles at the people who walked past, however she mostly kept a straight face. She arrived at gate twenty-one. There was a crowd of people waiting for family and friends. Some had signs. She pushed her way though the crowd to the front to get a better view. The doors where opened however no one had come out of them. She pulled out a sign from her bag. It read, _Frankie Mauser._ Frankie was the officer who was keeping tabs on Rant. Olivia looked around and then lifted her arm and whispered "Ready."

Elliot heard this and headed to the baggage claim carousals. He walked across the room, glancing at the TV screen. He stopped at Carousal number five. _Flight from New York to San Francisco. _It read on the screen. He stood next to a pole where he had a good view of the Carousal and also lifted his arm and said "Ready"

Olivia placed her hand over her mouth. Passengers had started coming out. People besides her were waving and shouting names, trying to catch their love one's attention. Olivia scanned the passengers. Then she spotted a guy which matched but was surprised to see him go up to a blonde hair lady. They kissed, hugged and then he put his arm around her. She was studying him when she heard a voice.

"Um… Benson?"

She turned around to find a guy with dirty blonde hair staring at her.

"I'm Mauser."

"O… of course, call me Olivia." She stuttered.

Mauser scanned the gate. He walked and made his way out of the crowd. Olivia followed him. She placed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and whispered into her microphone, "Got Mauser."

Elliot looked around. People where crowding around the Carousal, waiting for the luggage to come out. "No Crows?"

Olivia looked around and whispered, "Not yet."

Mauser was waiting for Olivia besides a poster. She smiled. "How was your trip? Seen the Crow?"

"It was good." He's eyes were wandering around, through the passengers. "There." He gestured at the crowd.

Olivia looked around to where he was pointing.

"The one with the blonde lady."

"We know who she is?" asked Olivia, still keeping her eyes on the guy.

"Don't think so."

Olivia nodded. She turned to look at the poster besides Mauser as Rant and his lady friend passed them.

"We better go and get my luggage." Stated Mauser once Rant was out of ear-shot.

"Yeah…" Mauser and Olivia followed the rest of the crowd.

"Found the crow" Olivia said as she yawned and brought her arm near her mouth. "With a blonde chick."

It wasn't long before Olivia and Mauser was at the Luggage Carousals. She automatically spotted Elliot. Once Elliot had also spotted her, she smiled and pointed her eyes in the direction of Rant. Elliot looked and nodded back.

It wasn't long before Rant and his friend was in a cab. Elliot jumped into a car, they had waiting outside. He pointed at the cab and the driver, Detective Yuroke, followed the cab.

Olivia and Mauser were waiting for Elliot and Yuroke to find out where Rant was going. Olivia was on phone Munch and Fin. Munch and Fin discovered at a huge sum of money had been transferred to Convinous and Rant's bank account from Judge Barton's wife's account. Marsha Barton.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Yuroke parked around the corner where Rant's cab had dropped him off. Elliot immediately recognized that it was 'Melanie's' old street.

-

Munch and Fin decided to pay Mr. Convinous another visit. They knocked on the door. Mr. Convinous opened the door.

"Hello detectives." Mr. Convinous greeted them, "How can I help you now?"

"Can we come in?" asked Fin as Munch just pushed past him.

Convinous opened his mouth and shrugged as his eyes followed Munch.

"Your sister always gives you money?" asked Munch

"Ah… No always. Same times."

"Five thousand?"

"Well I was helping her with something. A favour. Anyway she offered to give it to me."

"Did this 'favour', say… involve lying?" Convinous looked down at his feet. "Say to the police?"

"Um…" Convinous shifted his glance to the door. "No"

"Well then tell us what the 'favour' was."

Convinous opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Fine! Fine! She asked me to give an alibi for one of her friends. Why are you guys bugging me so much? She said you wouldn't need to bug me so much? She said he wasn't doing anything 'bad'!" Convinous inhaled. "Look, okay, maybe Rant wasn't here for the time was he was meant to be. You happy now?"

-

Author's notes:  
Ah… I need a beta, so if you're interested please e-mail me! Please Review! Any opinions and advice are more then welcome!


	9. Justice Done

Title: Troubled Return

Summary: Another case, another perp and another victim. But what is it about this victim that left the SVU detectives shocked?

Disclaimers: ah… lets see… I don't own anything! OMG! That's sad!

Author's note:

This is the last chapter. So enjoy and cheers! (Sorry, I'm going on a high), Crazyrabidfangurl, thanks for offering to be my beta, but I can't get your e-mail to work, maybe it's just me!

-

Elliot and Olivia were standing in front of Rant's house. They were ready to pound open his door but decided to knock before they did. They heard footsteps and then the door swang open.

"What?" Rant was standing there in his pyjamas. He blinked a few times and starred at the detectives. "How can I help you?"

"Step outside, please." Said Olivia

"Who are you?" asked Rant as he stepped outside.

Elliot walked behind him and cuffed him. Rant look surprise and started to struggle and pull the cuffs apart. "Anthony Rant, You are under arrest, anything and everything you say may and may not be used in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford one; the state of New York will provide you one." Elliot recited

"What did I do? I just got back from a holiday! My alibi will check out!" Rant started screaming.

"It did but not any more." Said Olivia as she helped Elliot get Rant into the police car.

-

"What do you want out of me?" asked Rant.

Olivia and Elliot were still in San Francisco. Casey had just flown in to help them.

"The truth!" said Olivia

"Well then I want a lawyer." Said Rant as he crossed his arms

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the interrogation room as Rant called his attorney. Casey was waiting for them

"Munch and Fin just said to question the judge's wife, Marsha." Said Casey

"Yeah we'll do that after we question Rant." Said Olivia just as an officer come in. All three of them looked at him

"Rant didn't call his attorney!"

"Then who did he call?" asked Elliot now crossing his arms"

"Marsha Barton" Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

-

They arrived at the Barton Residence. It was the housekeeper who answered the door.

"I'm detective Benson and this is detective Stabler. Is Mrs Barton home?"

"Ah… no, she just left. Do you want me to leave her a message?"

"No, do you know where she went?"

"She didn't say. She said that she had something to do, and left."

"Okay. When she gets back can you get her to ring this number?" Olivia said as she took out her card, but stopped to realize that she was in San Francisco. Instead she pulled out a card which she had gotten from the San Francisco detectives. "Ring this number and as for Detective Benson, okay?"

The housekeeper nodded and closed the door.

When Olivia and Elliot reached the car, Olivia asked "Where do you think she went?"

Elliot shrugged.

They headed back to the police station. When they arrived, Detective Yuroke came out and said, "There's someone I think you would like to see in interrogation."

Olivia and Elliot entered the room and turned to look through the mirror. There was a lady siting inside.

"It's Marsha Barton." Said Yuroke as Olivia let out a grasp.

Elliot looked at Mrs Barton and then Olivia, "What's wrong?"

"She's the blonde chick." Said Olivia

Elliot took a closer look. A San Francisco detective came out of the interrogation room.

"She wants a lawyer."

Olivia starred. The detective was about to walk away when Olivia stopped him. "Has Rant got his lawyer yet?"

"Yeah, Ms Novak's with him right now."

Olivia nodded and went to the interrogation room where Rant was. She starred at the mirror.

"My client wants a deal. You give him a deal and he'll tell you everything and anything you need."

Casey starred. Should she make him a deal that Rant would accept? It was mean that she wouldn't have to go to trial; however the detectives would bit her head off, like staving vultures and a dead animal.

"First degree rape and second degree attempted murder."

"You've got to be joking me. His only going to get a few years off, second degree rape and third degree attempted murder."

"No. He'll be out in seven. My offer stays where it is. Take it or leave."

Rant's attorney opened his mouth to argue when Rant said, "How about I'll tell you who sent me and you give me the deal that my lawyer suggested."

Casey cracked a smile and turned to the attorney and said. "He sounds desperate, is it because his admitting that his guilty?" She turned back at Rant, "I'm sure your lawyer will explain that, that information was what you were already giving me if you took my deal. You either take my offer or I'm leaving and you will never see that offer again."

Casey starred at Rant for a few more seconds and then stood up. "See you in court."

Olivia was still staring at Rant and his attorney, when Casey tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Casey

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. We have Marsha Barton."

"Yeah, I heard."

Olivia nodded.

-

Elliot was already questioning Mrs Barton when Olivia entered the room.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that you have no idea why ten thousand dollars was transferred from you account." Said Elliot

"Look my client shares accounts with her husband, have you asked him?"

"Yeah we did, and he doesn't have a clue why. Now you can tell us. We know you payed your brother to give Rant an alibi. Now we want to know why you paid Rant."

Mrs Barton looked at him. "Cause he was being a good friend."

"So what, you just give out 'rewards' of five thousand dollars whenever you feel that one of your friends are 'good'?"

Mrs Barton didn't answer. Elliot sat down opposite her.

"How long have you and Rant been going out for?"

Yet again Mrs. Barton didn't reply.

"Does you husband know about him?"

Silence

"Maybe we should ring him and ask him what he thinks about it." Elliot suggested

Mrs. Barton looked up till her eyes met Elliot's. They were hard and cold.

"I don't care what he thinks. He started it!" She fired back

"He sent you on a blind date with Rant?"

"No!" she rolled her eyes. "He started sleeping with his, good for anything clerk. What's her face. Don't you think I noticed? I could smell female perfume on Mark every so often. So I put two and two together. He would work overtime a lot more as well." She took a deep breathe.

"So you had to do something about it." Said Olivia

Mrs Barton looked directly at Olivia. A smile was starting to form. "Of course, I found Anthony. A real gentleman. He would do anything for me." She paused, enjoying every word that she was saying, 'Then I found out about his past, you know jail. He agreed to do it. Naturally it took a bit a persuading but after a while he agreed. I heard Mark say that she was going to New York so I gave Anthony a ticket and that little rat's address. He waited for her and once he saw her, he did as I said. She'll die. That should teach her a lesson never to mess with me or my family."

Olivia and Elliot starred at her. Her lawyer bowed his head.

-

It had been two months since Alex was attacked. Nothing changed much. The detectives visited her every so often, Olivia and Munch a little bit more. Her attacker, Rant, and his 'partner' Marsha Barton were sentenced to prison. Work, was still the same.

The detectives where having a meeting in Cragen's Office.

"You tried the parents yet?" Cragen looked at Fin and Munch

"No one's home. Neighbour…" Munch started when he was interrupted. The phone was ringing.

Cragen hastily picked the phone. "Cragen."

"O… yes…… okay thankyou."

He slowly put down the phone. He had a serious look on his face. The detectives stared at him.

"Alex's awake."

**The End!**

-

Author's Notes:

Okay, I apologize for the crappy ending, oh my god! I should stop apologizing! I'm going to drive myself insane! Anyway what do you think?


End file.
